Vikings Word
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: U.A. Ele prometeu que voltaria antes do inverno e que ficaria com ela até o fim de seus dias.E Vikings cumprem suas promessas."Nós encontramos a verdade sobrre mim, Eu dei uma Palavra de Viking" Presente de niver atrasaderrimo para Carol Coldibeli


**Presente de Niver para Carol Coldibeli atrasadérrimo! Aviso que provavelmente veremos mais fanfics transformando os cavaleiros e deuses em Vikings, Tenshi anda gamada neles desde que leu dois livros da série Saga das Pedras Mágicas... -.-' (Quero um Throst pra mim. Melhor que o Jacob... T-T)**

**Viking's Word**

**Palavra de Viking**

**_Can a choice be chained_**

**(Pode uma escolha ser mudada)**

**_When their decision is made?_**

**(Quando suas decisões são feitas?)**

**_Are we taking any anger away?_**

**(Nós estamos guardando alguma mágoa?)**

****_Estava atenta aos sons de batalha. Podia não ver, mas ouvia bem, e sabia que as coisas estavam indo de mal a pior, e sentiu desespero ao ouvir a irmã mais velha sair de seu esconderijo entre as árvores e andar na direção do campo de batalha._

_- Aingeal... – sussurrou, tentando fazer a irmã ouví-la. Para seus sensíveis ouvidos, seu tom de voz pareceu um grito vindo das Banshees._

_Pensou em ir atrás da irmã, chamá-la para a realidade, mas ouvir os arbustos se mexerem quando alguém passou por entre eles a fez desistir da ideia e ficar parada, escutando, tentando adivinhar quem tinha se aproximado._

_- Quem está aí? – disse num tom de voz normal. Ouvia os sons de batalha ao longe, e então o de comemoração por alguém ter vencido uma dificilima. Mas também ouvia o som da respiração compassada, e sentia o cheiro de sangue. Só podia ser um Viking._

_Conhecia a floresta. Poderia fugir, mesmo que não enxergasse o caminho, conhecia cada pedacinho de seu lar. Ele não a pegaria desprevinida._

_Levou um dos pés para trás, recuando lentamente. Não ouvia seus próprios passos, ele também não ouviria, à menos que estivesse num lugar em que pudesse vê-la._

_Síl o ouviu movimentar-se, e soube que deveria correr. Correr com todas as suas forças._

**_I don't want to change (I don't want to change)_**

**(Eu não quero mudar (eu não quero mudar))**

**_I don't want this to stay in your heart forever_**

**(Eu não quero que isso permaneça em seu coração para sempre)**

**_But the law is law and will be (indeed)_**

**(Mas a lei é a lei e será (de fato))**

**_And I gave a Viking's word._**

**(E eu dei uma palavra de Viking)**

_Foi por puro acaso que ouvira seu sussurro, uma voz suave, de garota, e decidira verificar. A pele parecia neve, e o cabelo eram fios de trevas que desciam ondulantes até a cintura, uma franja lateral trançada e presa perto da orelha com um prendedor que tinha a forma de uma folha. Os olhos, cinzentos e enevoados, não pareciam enxergar._

_Deu um passo para se aproximar dela, silencioso, mas ela, de algum jeito, ouviu, pois virou-se na direção dele, assustada. Ouviu ela perguntar quem estava lá, o que ele achou estranho. Ela devia poder enxergá-lo perfeitamente..._

_À menos que de fato não enxergasse._

_Percebeu ela recuar um passo, lentamente, e ele não ouviu seu passo fazer barulho. Ela parecia acostumada a mover-se silenciosamente._

_Movimentou-se na direção dela, e então, ela começou a correr. E ele, correu atrás._

**_Faraway landscapes reseething with grace_**

**(Ao longe o relevo aparece com graça)**

**_In bright beauty and wonders_**

**(Com uma beleza brilhante e maravilhosa)**

**_We find truth of me_**

**(Nós encontramos a verdade sobre mim)**

**_I gave a Viking's word_**

**(Eu dei uma palavra de Viking)**

Fora daquele jeito que começara. Kamus nunca pensou que, depois daquilo, fosse sentir um sentimento como aquele que o preenchia.

Aquele sentimento enquanto navegava de volta para aquela terra de prados verdejantes, de ansiedade. Ele ansiava encontrá-la, ver de novo os fios de escuridão e deslizar seus dedos por eles, sentir a fragrância fresca que lhe lembrava as florestas de sua terra que estava entranhada na pele da jovem. E o lábios dela, com sabor de hidromel e macios como uma pétala de rosa... Quanta saudade.

Sim, era essa a palavra que expressava com perfeição a falta que ela lhe fazia. Saudade.

Apenas queria que o mar à sua frente não tentasse matá-lo.

**_A Viking's word_**

**(Uma palavra de Viking)**

Aaah, mas ele dera uma palavra de Viking à Shíl: ele prometeu que voltaria antes do Inverno.

E ele voltaria.

Mesmo que o mar à sua frente não contribuísse.

Antes do Inverno, ele estaria mergulhado nos braços de Shíl. Aquela jovem que ele tanto amava.

**_Can a man be chained?_**

**(Pode um homem ser mudado?)**

**_Can a man be free?_**

**(Pode um homem ser livre?)**

**_Through some sad winters until the end comes swift_**

**(Através de alguns tristes invernos até que o fim venha rápido)**

_Nenhum deles sabia por quanto tempo tinham corrido. Ele só sabia que estava curioso quanto à jovem._

_Ela só parou de correr quando chegou à um pântano. Charcos de água cheia de lodo estavam por todos os lados, com insetos voando por todos os lados._

_Shíl virou-se para ele. Ela sabia que ele estava ali, podia ouvir o som dos passos dele. Seu coração batia descompassado em seu peito, dominado por medo._

_- O que você quer, Viking? – ela perguntou, e não conseguiu esconder o medo em sua voz. Ela pedia que as Banshees a salvassem. Bastava um grito e ela estaria salva._

_- Eu só… Só queria saber quem é você. – ele se sentia estranho olhando para os olhos dela, virados em sua direção, mas parecendo desfocados. Ela não o enxergava, era óbvio. Sentia... Ternura, era essa a palavra? E aquele cabelo... Era tão belo... Sentia vontade de deslizar seus dedos por entre os fios escuros. Queria ter certeza de que não seriam sugados por aquela escuridão tão bela._

_- Só falo meu nome se falar o seu. – sua voz estava mais calma. Talvez não fosse um Viking tão perigoso como parecia..._

_- Meu nome é Kamus. – onde estava com a cabeça para de fato dizer seu nome? Sentia apenas que podia confiar sua vida à jovem._

_E então, ela sorriu. E foi então que ele foi mesmo pego pela teia do amor. Aquele sorriso era tudo e muito mais. Era a maior beleza que ele já vira. Tão feliz, singelo, com uma pontada de inocência oculta. Tão belo quanto o sorriso de uma criança._

_- E o meu é Shíl. – ela disse. E já sentia seu coração palpitar, ansiando ouvir novamente a voz dele. Tinha um som suave, mas grave, que a agradava._

**_For I will return (For I will return)_**

**(Por isso retornarei (Por isso retornarei))**

**_I don't want this to stay in your heart_**

**(Eu não quero que isso permaneça em seu coração)**

**_By the grandeur it strained for_**

**(Pela grandeza a que isso chegou)**

**_But I gave a Viking's word_**

**(Mas eu dei uma palavra de Viking)**

_Ele se aproximou dela lentamente, feliz por ela não recuar. Segurou uma das mãos dela com cuidado, e ela imediatamente entrelaçou os dedos de ambos, rindo de um jeito meio bobo._

_Kamus deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo dela, como queria fazer desde que a vira, e queria continuar fazendo-o. E o cheiro dela... Lembrava-lhe as florestas de sua terra. São suave, fresca..._

_E então, sentiu os lábios dela tocarem timidamente nos dele. Ele correspondeu, e guiou o beijo. Os lábios dela eram macios feito as pétalas das rosas que sua irmã cultivava, com o sabor do hidromel, sua bebida favorita._

_Mas então, ouviu alguém chamar seu nome. Ele sabia que devia ir, ou iriam atrás dele. E sabia que estaria colocando ela e aos seus em perigo._

_- Eu.. Tenho de ir... – ele murmurou contra a orelha dela, sentindo-a se arrepiar. – Mas eu volto antes do Inverno, pra ficar ao seu lado pelo resto dos meus dias. – beijou novamente os lábios dela, apertando as mãos dela entre as suas com força._

_E então, partiu._

**_ Faraway landscapes reseething with grace_**

**(Ao longe o relevo aparece com graça)**

**_In bright beauty and wonders_**

**(Com uma beleza brilhante e maravilhosa)**

**_We find truth of me_**

**(Nós encontramos a verdade sobre mim)**

**_I gave my Viking's word_**

**(Eu dei minha palavra de Viking)**

****Kamus olhava ansioso para o contorno da costa, distinguindo as casinhas e o pequeno porto do vilarejo onde a encontrara.

A vontade dele era pular no mar e ir à nado até lá, mas não. Devia se aproximar devagar. Uma bandeira branca já fora hasteada, indicando que vinha em paz. Ansiava descer na praia e correr para encontrá-la.

Assim que desceu em terra, a avistou. Sorriu. Estava tão singela, brincando com algumas crianças, feito uma. A população estava temerosa, apesar da bandeira branca. Podia ser um truque.

Kamus virou-se para o segundo em comando, com um sorriso enorme.

- Compre as provisões necessárias para voltar para o norte e então, pode ir. O navio é um presente, e todas as minhas coisas também são suas. Os documentos estão na minha cama. Eu vou ficar. – e diante do olhar embasbacado do homem, correu na direção da jovem.

**_Where we were courting, embracing in peace_**

**(Estavamos nos cortejando, nos abraçando em paz)**

**_In hidden safety and freedom, we court without fear_**

**(Escondidos com segurança e liberdade, nos cortejamos sem medo)**

**_A Viking's word_**

**(Uma palavra de Viking)**

- Shíl! – ele gritou, e ela imediatamente parou de correr com as crianças, quase caindo ao esbarrar em uma.

Um lindo sorriso se abriu em seus lábios, e ele se sentiu flechado pelo amor novamente.

Ele amava aquele sorriso.

Parou de correr e aproximou-se dela.

- Voltei, como disse que faria. – ele tocou o rosto dela lentamente, e ela fechou os olhos, erguendo uma das mãos para encontrar o dele. A outra mão dele a ajudou nisso.

- Kamus... – o som do nome dele na voz dela o fez sorrir. – Estava te esperando. – e sorriu de novo.

E ele a beijou e a abraçou com força pela cintura, a erguendo do chão, e sentiu-se no céu quando os braços dela enlaçaram o pescoço dele delicadamente.

Aaah, ele definitivamente ficaria ali, com ela, pelo resto de seus dias. Ele prometera que voltaria e que ficaria.

Aquilo era uma palavra de Viking.

E Vikings não quebram suas palavras.

**_ Faraway landscapes reseething with grace_**

**(Ao longe o relevo aparece com graça)**

**_In bright beauty and wonders_**

**(Com uma beleza brilhante e maravilhosa)**

**_We find truth of me_**

**(Nós encontramos a verdade sobre mim)**

**_I gave a Viking's word_**

**(Eu dei uma palavra de Viking)**

**FIM**

_Notas:_

_Banshee: uma espécie de bruxa da mitologia Celta que viviam em pântanos; eram belíssimas, atraiam os homens desprevinidos para os pântanos, onde os afogavam, e seus gritos terríveis eram considerados agouros de morte._

_Shíl: Pensamento em Irlandês segundo o tradutor do Pai Google._

_Aingeal: Personagem protagonista de "Tal Vez" Leia-a para saber o que acontece com ela._

**_Créditos Finais:_**

_Carol, mil perdões pelo atraso! Não tenho motivos para atrasar além de um bloqueio desgraçado que estava me assolando há tempos! Além disso, venho trabalhando bastante numa história original, então, ela tem sido prioridade máxima na minha vida!_

_Enfim..._

_Muita saúde, muitas felicidades, muito Kamus e muitos anos de vida pra você!_

_Beijos!_

_Tenshi Aburame_

**Música: Viking's Word – Leaves' Eyes – EP Legend Land**


End file.
